<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hard-headed by Frictionless Waffle (UmamiPills)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23449000">Hard-headed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmamiPills/pseuds/Frictionless%20Waffle'>Frictionless Waffle (UmamiPills)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AgentCorpWeek2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AgentCorpWeek2020, Alex Danvers ain't no quitter, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, really wanna reach in and give Lena a hug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:07:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>953</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23449000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmamiPills/pseuds/Frictionless%20Waffle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 5 - Hurt/Comfort</p><p>Prompt: Lena shuts herself out and self-isolates after Lex hurts Alex.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AgentCorpWeek2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681591</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>121</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hard-headed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My try at a little bit of hurt/comfort. Short and sweet.</p><p> </p><p>I already finished the last two days for this week so I guess I'll be completing my first fanfic event. Damn.<br/>Thanks y'all for reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What are you doing here, Alex?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m here to see you.” The director’s muffled voice came from the other side of the thick hardwood door.</p><p> </p><p>“You- you shouldn’t be here.” Lena peeked through her door’s peephole to see Alex on the other side, forehead pressed against its surface. “You should be in a hospital bed at the med bay.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re more important.” Lena lets a tear fall. She’d stopped crying a few hours ago, while Alex was in surgery, but with the presence of the director at her door, the emotions she’d managed to drown while isolated in loneliness floated back up again. “And I <em>was</em> in a hospital bed, but you weren’t there when I woke up.” Alex was able to hide the wince in her strained voice, but Lena saw the pain flash across her features before the redhead switched her weight onto a different foot. “Please, Lena. Don’t underestimate my will to stay here all night if you don’t open this door.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alex…”</p><p> </p><p>“Please, b-“ Alex inhaled shakily, not finishing the word. “Please, let me in.”</p><p> </p><p>The door opened slowly so Alex had to brace herself against its frame. Lena’s apartment was dark, save for the faint brightness coming from her bedroom. The woman herself was standing partly behind the door, but Alex could make out tear-streaked cheeks and one of her own gray hoodies, a little too big on the CEO’s body. “A Luthor did that to you.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex was sporting a nasty cut on her forehead, extending across her eyebrow, barely missing her eye. It was freshly stitched and part of the reason for her concussion. That alone should have warranted a few days of hospital stay, not mentioning the bruised ribs. “A maniac named Lex did this to me.” Alex stared right at Lena with a serious expression on her face. “Can I come in?”</p><p> </p><p>“My brother-“ Lena raised her voice a little. “the man I was raised with, who grew up in the same household and was brought up by the same cruel woman as me, <em>did that</em> to you! Who’s to say I’m not the same?”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>You</em>-“ Alex took a tentative step inside and took a deep breath. “Are not your brother. I know who you are.” Alex walked all the way in and gently closed the door behind her. “You’re Lena, a hardworking CEO, an incredibly generous philanthropist, a genius scientist, a brilliant businesswoman-”</p><p> </p><p>“My family name precedes all that.” Lena wiped at her eyes furiously.</p><p> </p><p>Alex ignores her and continues. “But more than that, you’re a friend.” Alex hesitates. “You’re a lover, and I-“ A flash of pain sprung through Alex’s injured side and her knees buckled.</p><p> </p><p>“Alex!” Lena hurried forward to help brace Alex before the redhead could fall to the floor. Lena managed to slowly maneuver her towards the couch and the silence quickly mingled with the darkness, allowing the shy vulnerability from both women to seep through to the surface. “I’m calling Kara to come get you.” Lena spoke up, not able to handle the quiet anymore.</p><p> </p><p>“Can you just stop for a second and actually listen to me?” Alex spoke sternly, her voice alone stopping Lena in her tracks. “For someone as intelligent as you, you are so <em>dense</em> when it comes to the fact that I don’t care for just anyone I meet.” Alex twisted herself tenderly to face the CEO and grabbed Lena’s hand. “But some part of my skeptical brain decided to ignore everything I’ve been taught because it decided that you, Lena Luthor, are someone I <em>should</em> care about.” Alex ran her unoccupied hand through her hair nervously. “And I always trust my instincts.”</p><p> </p><p>“We-“ Lena swallowed thickly and shook her head quickly, fresh tears brimming her sad emerald eyes. “We’ve only been together for a few weeks. You don’t owe me anything. It was a lapse in judgement on my part for ever thinking that this could work.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex’s hand tightened and squeezed Lena’s. “You’re not getting rid of me that easily.”</p><p> </p><p>“Look at what Lex did to you!” Lena pulled away. “I watched you get rushed into surgery, and you were losing so much blood, and I-I wanted to wait for you, but you don’t deserve that. You don’t deserve someone who is related to that monster.”</p><p> </p><p>“If you think that even for an instance I associated you with what happened today then you don’t know me at all.” Alex scooted closer to Lena without touching her. “Even if the whole world tried to convince me that one day you could hurt me, I’d take that bet.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena chuckled humourlessly, tears dropping into her lap. “You are so hard-headed.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve been called worse.” Alex scooted the last bit closer to Lena and turned her hand, palm up to give Lena the option to take it or not. “Come on, Lena. I didn’t take you to be a quitter.” Alex tilted her head with a small grin. “Don’t give up on us.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena looked away for a moment and sniffled, before turning back around to hold Alex’s hand. “You look stupid with just one eyebrow.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, great. Are you looking for other excuses to break up with me now?” Alex laughed and when Lena giggled along softly, she considered it a victory. “You can’t put this against me! They had to shave it for the surgery!”</p><p> </p><p>Lena laughed a little more as Alex reached out to wipe the remaining tears off of rosy cheeks. “How are you the director of one of the most secretive agencies in the country, but you can’t see a threat when it’s right in front of your face?” Lena said, still a little disbelieving.</p><p> </p><p>“I guess you’re my blindspot.”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bonus:<br/>And maybe it’ll take some time for Lena to believe that Alex was here for the long haul, but Alex was never a quitter either.</p><p>Last line, inspo from Sex Education.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>